


【crossover】镜之边缘

by Tim123



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Marvel Cinematic Universe, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, 战舰少女 | Zhànjiàn Shàonǚ | Warship Girls (Video Game), 蒼き鋼のアルペジオ | Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio | Arpeggio of Blue Steel
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim123/pseuds/Tim123
Summary: 人类皆强大！
Relationships: Aragorn|Estel/Arutoria Pendoragon|Saber|
Kudos: 3





	1. 近未来的观测者

**Author's Note:**

> 冷CP预警。

2055年，第三次世界大战终于宣告结束。这场由外星放射性物质污染引发的战争让地球的人口锐减65%，曾经的繁荣地带大多变成了无人区。由于兵源锐减，各国政府只能集中力量保护重要的城市，而人口也大多集中到了这些区域。

而剩下那些没有人的地方，就被非人的众多事物占领了。在这些无人区里，自然重新主宰了人类的聚居区，植物沿着废弃建筑的轮廓疯狂生长着，而在这寂静而又散发着诡异的协调感的景色之中，隐藏着一些并不是动物的非人生活的痕迹。

规模巨大的灰白色建筑隐藏在海滩与森林的交界处，周围是修整一新的南欧式民房，在一片被绿色植物覆盖的古老废墟中格外显眼。这里是皮兰，斯洛文尼亚的三座港口之一。这里西邻意大利，那里有着阿尔卑斯山的雄伟风光；东临克罗地亚，多瑙河的支流连接着这两个国家；而皮兰通向亚得里亚海。这里是前南斯拉夫最富有的国家，现在要加上一句曾经是。

因为这个国家已经没有人类居住了，原住民在放射污染的恐怖威能下销声匿迹，只留下了曾经那些或富饶或古老的废墟。

属于人类的历史在这里已经成为过去，除了机械运作的声响、海浪的沙沙声和少女们的窃窃私语之外就不在有其他的声响。

灰白色的建筑中心是会议室，统领着少女们行动的六人正围绕着圆桌讨论着接下来的行动。

“特异点的观测已经全部结束，可以开始考虑人理编纂的事项了。这次特异点形成的事件是在现有的历史记录时间点之前。”蒙大拿首先发言，“海军法典解析了公元前有记载的年份至今所有的人类史，但是她观测和解析的经历过一次人理编纂的结果。那次编纂的原因目前仍不清楚，不过就目前可以确定的假说来推演，那时的人类一定是经历灭绝之灾。”

“圣杯探索（Grand Order）……吗？说起来自从西历2004年之后圣杯战争就没有再也过了，难道这次特异点的形成与圣杯有关吗？”武藏经过仔细思考后得出结论，接着又朝坐在一旁的大和说，“看来这一次，我们除了清理地球的污染，还要修复这个可能影响历史进程的错误。”

最接近会议室大门的狮冷冷地注视着武藏，面无表情地那起桌上的红茶杯：“超古代文明？有趣，人类一直在寻找的雷姆利亚居然得来全不费工夫。我倒是想知道圣杯的魔力到底能有多强，居然能够让历史的进程发生改变。”

大和保持着一贯的微笑，没有发言。很显然，她并不太关心事件的原因如何，只要能平安的解决就好。其他人似乎也习惯了她这种不常发言的态度。

相较于其他人或重视或疑惑的态度，苏联倒是提出了一个实质性的问题：“你们有确定好解决问题的人选吗？如果进行时空跳跃的话任务专员要在和总部完全没有通信的情况下完成任务，天知道我们能不能在不出大意外的情况下解决危机。大和，我明白你想明哲保身，护住东洋方面舰队的安全。可是特异点不是个小问题，这关系到地球的历史是否能够延续。”

大和依旧保持着微笑的表情不为所动，仿佛这场迫近的危机在她眼中不过是游戏：“我已经有了合适的人选，不过因为只能选一个人，所以大家还是谨慎选择。”

她的这番话倒是让众人无力反驳，现在最大的问题确实是决定让谁去执行任务。

“老样子，抽签。”兴登堡果断的做了决定。

企业收到最新的任务消息时正在珍珠港接受训练，瓦胡岛除了椰子和热带水果就只有午餐肉罐头，把小姑娘吃得闻到罐头味就想吐但又不得不吃。室友萨拉托加是每天去训练的心情像是去上坟，而她是每天去食堂时心情像是奔丧。

“这一点、一点都算不上幸运签！”企业在食堂里用叉子戳着午餐肉饭团，“让那些该死的特异点见鬼去吧，我可是对圣杯一点兴趣也没有。”说完，她一口吃下这个让她觉得索然无味的饭团，“不过，但愿这趟旅程别像这锯末一样的饭团一样难忍。”

灵子转移装置需要积蓄足够的能量才能运行，并且为了确保万无一失需要进行精密的计算。灵子转移的原理是将框体中的素材进行灵子化然后在特异点重新组合，因此舰队需要探知特异点内部的情况，确定登陆锚点以及准备具有灵子转移适应性的外骨骼装备。因此企业在任务开始的前一个月一直处于在装备部、训练基地、宿舍和食堂到处转的状态。不过这对于习惯了准备工作的忙碌的众人来说都已经不算什么。

而且，需要进行灵子转移的不仅仅是心智模型，还有庞大的舰体。

终于，2055年12月10日，关于特异点的所有情况都已经探知完毕，锚点确定在一片大陆靠北的 近海，灵子转移完毕后向东行进登陆，同时当转移完成时会封闭一切的量子通信网络。届时，企业将在全程无法与总部取得联络的情况下完成任务。

正午12时 皮兰港

“所有单位，准备。”

“任务专员：亚美利加太平洋方面舰队航空母舰企业号，素材已进入框体。”

广播中传来没有情绪起伏，也分不清性别的电子音。

“任务专员企业，机能运作正常，可以准备启动灵子转移。”

当机器启动的那一刻，坐在舰桥控制台前的企业简直无法抑制自己激动的情绪。毕竟这可是从未有人探究过的新领域，说不定这会成为人工智能超越人类的又一个领域。不过现在的人类自顾不暇，也就只有活命才是芸芸众生的追求。

这不禁让企业想知道在她们所不知道的时空中，人类究竟是以怎样的姿态存活于世的。他们会书写美丽的文字吗？会唱着美妙的歌儿吗？会制作精妙的机器吗？

“10、9、8……”

要来了。

企业闭上眼深呼吸一口气后，睁开双眼。另一个世界的海洋呈现在了她的面前，她到站了。


	2. 楚门小镇

无论在哪个时代，晴空下的海面永远是平静的蓝宝石加上白色的，宛若棉絮的浪花。

好吧，并没有什么惊心动魄的开场。

企业望着大屏幕上一望无际的蓝天可触手可及的海岸线发出感叹。通讯已经完全断掉了，量子通讯频道里空无一人，无线电无论哪个频道传来的都只有盲音。

好，按照原定计划登陆后向东前进。

检查好外骨骼的电源是否正常，背上一人高的灰色武器箱，将舰桥的控制台权限关闭。少女怀揣着孩童般的好奇心，踏着凛然的步伐走向未知的大陆。 按理说海滩附近的平原和低地是最容易有人烟的，但有些反常的是，企业沿着河流入海口连续不停的快步走了三天三夜，才在一个小山包下面见到一座规模很小的村镇。这里没有田地和牲畜，有的只是简单的房屋，目测是些旅店、酒馆、商铺和养着娼妓的小房子。看起来这个村镇是个贸易中转站，可是只有一千人左右也未免太冷清了一点。

思来想去，企业还是决定先找个地方落脚。 企业从箱子里翻出自己的灰色厚斗篷穿上，然后走进一家看起来很像是酒馆的地方，因为在她的印象里，这样的酒馆一般都是提供住宿的。进店后她四下观望，见没人注意自己才随便找了个位置坐下。 在企业的对面还坐着一个男人，不过一心想着完成任务的她并没有过多的关注对方的外貌和举止。

从进入小村镇开始，这里就一直给她一种很不舒服的感觉。这感觉像是什么呢？像是脑海中冒出无法控制也无法言说的妄想与杂念，身体中像是要长出什么东西却感觉不到骨骼生长的疼痛这样的感觉。 唔……坐定之后好像更加不舒服了。企业尽力压制核心中那种像是要冲破外壳的力量和预感，从口袋里掏出一本文库版的《神们自己》，祈祷着快点有人来问她要不要喝酒住宿或者别的什么东西。至于阿西莫夫写了些什么，她一点都没有看进去。

在自己的座位上干坐了十分钟之后终于有个店员注意到了她，殷勤的凑上来问她要什么酒、吃什么东西。 “嗯……啤酒和黑麦面包有吗？我有些没胃口。”企业瞟了一眼那位又高又壮的女店员，她是那种小村镇里常见的老妇人，没有任何独特之处。 女店员满脸堆笑着应了一声“好”，然后就回到后厨准备食物。

嗯，至少翻译器可以正常工作。不过这对于目前的情况毫无缓解。企业用手扶着额头，她明明没有消耗很多的演算能力和系统资源，身体却涌上一阵阵莫名的疲惫感，这对于一艘性能优异的航母来说可不多见。不过她可没有考虑要将心智模型分解，即使这样能够节省不少资源。 几分钟后，店员将企业的食物端了上来。

黑麦面包有些硬，散发着特殊的酸味，啤酒也只有些许的苦味，酒精味几乎没有。 “你很难受？” 就在企业收起自己的书，准备拿起面包要吃的时候，对面的男人冷不丁的问了她一句。

她下意识的应了一句：“还好。”然后就迅速的抓起黑面包塞进嘴里，“我刚到这里，有些累了。”吃下一口面包后企业补上了一句话，来这里的目的只有任务，建立关系不在考虑的范围之内。 对面的男人依旧低着头，用手拨弄着怀里抱着的东西，略带歉意的说到：“抱歉，我看你不像是这儿的人，多问了一句。你的那本书……看起来也不像是这里的东西。”

企业的处理器闪过几道电流，然后露出了颇有兴致的神情直视着男人，微笑道：“怎么，这里这么暗的烛火，你不仅能看到封面上的字，还能看到书页上有没有毛孔吗？” 这时，企业才算是看清了男人的相貌。他穿着黑色的斗篷，有些凌乱的深色长发从斗篷的兜帽里漏出几缕。他低着头，头发和兜帽一起遮住了脸，只能看见没有胡子的下巴。而他的视线一直放在怀里那半米高的物品上，那东西已经很陈旧，但看得出是精工制作的名物，烛火之下隐隐有几丝线状的光芒映入眼中。

那是琴吗？企业没敢打开电子眼，只能大概猜测他怀里拿着的东西。

“当然，你的书显然不是羊皮纸，如此精细的质感也不可能是莎草所制。至少在我的认知里，这片大陆上没有能够制作如此精细的纸张和书籍的工艺。”男人似乎是拨动了怀抱着的琴，用温和而美妙的声线诉说其所见所想。 虽说聊天并不能缓解企业的不适感，但至少打发时间的方式多了一些。

她三两下解决掉那块干硬的黑面包，然后用手撑住腮帮小口小口的喝着上了釉的小陶杯里那几乎尝不出酒味的啤酒。“我喜欢那本书，虽然我觉得这并不是这个作家最好的一本书。” 男人没有继续追问书的内容，反而是换了一个话题：“你是第一次来这里吗？我看你身上带了不少新奇的东西呢。”

“算是。”企业没打算作积极地回应，不过她还是选择了一个看起来显得不那么敷衍的回答，“我并不熟悉这里的情况，你知道大一些的城市需要往哪里走吗？我想找一个有些生气的地方继续我的旅程。” 男人的唇线和下巴明显绷紧了一些，看上去显得很痛苦。但他还是尽量平和的回答了企业的问题：“我一直徘徊在大海的边缘，许久没有接近陆地深处。人们有着怎样的生活和变迁我并不清楚，不过你可以去问一问其他人。”

企业没有在继续问下去，她喝光了啤酒，去找店员结账去了。她能看出，男人不仅痛苦，还疲惫不堪，也许和她这个异乡人的偶遇激起了他内心的些许激情，但从前的冲劲却再也找不回来了。

幸好来之前带了黄金白银宝石之类的硬通货，解决了吃住的问题，剩下的就是调查。 圣杯、特异点、从者……在脑子里列好计划事项，没想到正准备从窗户出去爬到房顶上的时候，门外传来了细碎的声音。

“那什么‘许愿机’你听说了吗？要不我们俩合作……” 企业听后放下了心，技术部定的锚点确实无误。同时她对那个想着谈合作的家伙嗤之以鼻。 听信了幕后黑手的诱惑来参加圣杯战争的人，哪一个不是贪图那无限的可能性？估计不出一天那个蠢货的尸体就会被人发现在镇子上的哪个小角落里孤零零的变成蝇蛆和细菌的饵食。

她利落的翻窗出门调查，将不适与违和感抛诸脑后。 三天之后，企业算是摸清了小镇的运作规律。这里不多不少，刚好九百九十九个人。一些人傻乎乎的做着自以为是本职的工作，而另一些人已经在谋划着掠夺。

这里关着的人都是被选中参加圣杯战争的人，他们会被剥夺进入这里之前的记忆，然后在这个被设计出的小镇里扮演一个角色。里面的人出不去，外面的人也进不来。 如果恢复记忆，也许就说明他们有了能够参与这次圣杯战争的资格，但如果没有呢？ 企业已经预想到这场游戏会有多么的激烈了，她不想要圣杯，但她也不想坐以待毙。


	3. 你就是我的Master吗？

企业白天躲在酒馆观望，夜晚翻窗子跑到外面暗中观察。终于在第四天的深夜，这个平静的舞台被打破了。她是被重物砸在地面的声音惊到的，冲出房门后首先感知的就是铺面而来的血腥味和脚底传来的那种踩在粘稠液体上的声音。

灰色的、并不明亮但却持续闪烁的光辉在狭窄的走廊里就像是矿洞中的发光生物，那是从少女的身上发出的光芒，那光芒在她的身体上有规律的分布着，形成既像图腾又像标记的纹路。在那平静的，冷酷的灰色光芒之下，照耀着一把做工精细却沾满鲜血的七弦琴。

“碰——”

随着一声像是锤击的清脆声响和一阵刺鼻的硝烟飘散，那个全身黑衣，带着鸟嘴面具，手持鹰钉斧的敌人便仰面倒地。

“我爱死我的小破枪了。”企业把手中的鲁格P85转了一个漂亮的圈，然后朝相反方向跑到走廊尽头的窗边查看。

开枪的瞬间，那股一直萦绕周身的不适感终于烟消云散。她的身体像是彻底解放天性的动物般，一种久违的力量感从腹部的内核不断传输到身体的每一个拟似神经。

密密麻麻的黑衣鸟嘴士兵已经遍布整个小镇，他们是清除不合格者的杀戮机器。企业从窗口直接将武器箱扔了下去，接着自己跳到武器箱上用鞋跟摁下箱子的开关。

“咔嚓——”箱子应声开启，更多的武器暴露了出来。手雷、机枪、RPG、战术匕首……这还不是她所有的武器。

灰色的光沿着环状的轨迹不断的上下运动，人类的肉眼根本辨不出少女翻飞的身影，伴着一声声或清脆或锐利的声响。枪口冒出的火花隐藏在灰色的光晕之中，敌人在这片光芒中不断倒下。

鸟嘴士兵的尸体当中混着一些人类的鲜血和残肢，杀戮之舞直至企业的右手手背上出现一片红痕的时候方才停止。

成功了。

她当然知道这红痕意味着什么。令咒，这是成为Master的标志。“那我的Servant是……”正疑惑着，突然从天而降一道金红色的身影。那人的身躯包裹在一层铁壳之中，身量也就和她差不多高，不过那张扬的气场倒是比她要强上不少。

企业右手手背的令咒闪着红光，昭示着她已经和眼前的铁罐缔结了契约。“托尼·斯塔克，你可以叫我Big E。嗯，Enterprise。”她有些不清楚自己要怎样做自我介绍了，不过这么说的话他会不会觉得美国队长更适合自己。

“你的Servant不是cap还真可惜。”斯塔克带着调笑的语气说着，那遗憾的感觉简直是隔着面具都能散发出来。

我就知道……企业完全不想去反驳他，但是她脸上生动的表情还是难以掩饰她的无力感。我完全不晓得要怎么用一个直白一点的方式和人类做自我介绍啊！

“Sir，让姑娘伤心可不是您的风格。”企业知道这是贾维斯的声音，连忙朝着AI管家说：“趁现在，我们需要排除竞争者！去找几个好下手的废物……”

“小心你的身后，Master！”

话音未落，强劲的气流便裹挟着尘沙、土块和植物根茎朝着企业的背后冲过来，将背着重型装备的女孩吹出了好几米，企业及时展开克莱因力场才勉强稳住身形没让自己摔倒身前的建筑里。

“机体后方出现Servant反应，距离是……500米。”企业转身举枪威慑性的打出一发枪弹，此时她的手枪弹夹刚好空了。“斯塔克，贾维斯，先用微型导弹！”她将枪膛里的空弹夹退出，然后扔出又一个备用弹夹，

弹夹在空中形成了一个完美的抛物线，等到弹夹下落到合适的高度时，女孩直接将手枪的空档对准弹夹然后再顺势压到地面上。整个过程仅用了两秒不到。

斯塔克钢铁战衣的微型导弹稍稍拖住了敌人的行动，企业抬手示意斯塔克停止导弹攻击，然后迅速的冲上前去，她必须抢在对方开始下一次行动之前冲到射程范围之内扣动扳机，将弹夹里的弹药全部倾泻出来。

“停，停一下！”500米之外，那个被集火攻击的Servant并没有退缩，就连自己的Master上前抓住他的手臂阻拦都没有什么作用。“我不是你的主人，我可没有钱买漂亮的男宠，再说了我最近要回家一趟，父亲可是三令五申让我不要在外面搞这些花样的！”

可是那位护主心切的Servant根被没有停下来解释的意思，他直接推开了挡在他面前的Master，拿起他那柄看不见的武器大步向前奔跑，迎向那个向他冲过来的敌人。

不过他明显失算了，对面的少女在跑到射程范围之内后就停下不在拉近距离，然后是一发又一发规律的枪弹朝他袭来。不过Servant毫不示弱，他挥舞着那透明的武器，将所有飞向他的子弹全部挡了下来。

企业见状，迅速收起了自己的手枪，拔出自己的武士刀指向对方。

“停！你们可以解释一下你们到底为什么要打吗？”

那人的Master也抽出了自己的长剑，拦在他的Servant和企业之间：“不要莫名其妙的叫我主人，我说了我不需要仆从。还有对面的那两个家伙，你们知道这个镇子里发生了什么吗？为什么那么多奇怪的士兵，他们和那些该死的兽人是不是一伙的？还有……”

听到这些话的企业简直是有种想要笑出猪叫然后猛捶地面的冲动，见过不打自招的人，但还没见过送人头送得这么明显的。飞在天上的斯塔克此时也降落到了地面上，他走到企业身边用手肘捅了捅少女的肩膀，小声用英语说：“这家伙是太没防备还是真蠢啊，我快憋不住笑了。”

这时，未知的Servant开口说道：“在圣杯战争中，其他的Master和Servant都是敌人。想要获得最后的优胜必须要击杀其他人。”

“我不管什么圣杯不圣杯的，都给我停下，我不想杀人！”他的Master用剑指向自己的Servant，命令到：“如果你把我当做你的主人，首先请报上名来。其次，不要想让我去杀害那些无辜的人，我是要当一个惩恶扬善的游侠，而不是为了一己私欲滥杀无辜的恶徒！”他的声音很大，语气也十分坚决，显然他不想参与到这场注定是腥风血雨的战争之中。

企业嗤笑一声，她嘲笑着他的一无所知，却也在心底佩服他的正气：“要是大家都像你这么天真就好了，只可惜圣杯战争不是比赛，是大逃杀游戏。这场游戏的规则就是战斗到只剩最后一人为止，这次一共128人参赛。所以，如果你不愿意去杀人，那么请你在这里自杀，或者砍断右手交出令咒和从者，不然我也不会放过你哦。”

那位Master愣住了，他是在四天前来到这里的。而当进入小镇之后，怪事情就一件接着一件，首先是失去了来到这里之前的记忆，紧接着恢复记忆后就被一群身着黑衣、带着鸟嘴面具的人围攻，然后就不知从哪出现了一个少年叫他“御主”，不由分说的帮助他御敌。

现在，在有人和他解释的情况下，他大概能够明白发生了什么了。他卷入了一场非常不得了的麻烦事情里。

“阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡，职介是Saber。那么你们呢，包裹在铁壳里的人？”那位从者迫于Master的命令只能自曝真名，即便这么做对他们而言非常危险。

“你是潘德拉贡？但是，阿尔托莉雅不是女孩的名字吗？”斯塔克疑惑道，“你别骗我，我可是从恶魔的手里拿走过你的剑呢！”

企业不得不感叹斯塔克这转移话题的手段简直太妙了，在这种情况下正面回答显然会暴露身份，而不回答又会显得非常无礼和不公平。不过阿尔托莉雅显然不吃他这一套：“请不要试图转移话题，我知道你们更习惯叫我‘亚瑟’，但这又不是什么很不合常理的事情。”

斯塔克沉默了几秒，知道亚瑟王即使是女孩也果真如传说那般勇猛果敢之后，他老老实实打开面罩，朝着对面的少女做了一个标准的中世纪骑士礼仪式鞠躬：“托尼·斯塔克。军火商和能源公司斯塔克工业的前CEO、股东和负责人。我的Master嘛，陛下可以叫她银女士，或者灰色幽灵。”

这个介绍方式好像也没有好到那里去……企业收起武器，也认真的鞠了一躬。然后对着拦在两方中间的男人说道：“该你了，先生。”

男人在他们相互介绍是就已经调整好了状态，他并不是一个会自乱阵脚的人。男人放下自己的手臂，清清嗓子说道：“我的名字是阿拉贡，现在作为游侠的外号叫神行客。好了，现在请和我解释一下所谓的圣杯战争到底是怎么回事？我完全没有在任何中土的传说故事里听过这种东西。”

企业环顾四周，看着周围一地的狼藉，这里实在不是个适合谈事情的地方。她略作思考后问阿拉贡：“你说你是个游侠，那你知道这附近有什么可以落脚的吗？”

“我要先找找我的马。”阿拉贡说。刚好，他也可以趁这个时间好好消化一下刚才的信息。


	4. 菲尼斯·迦勒底

阿拉贡找到了自己的马，顺便还给阿尔托莉雅弄了一匹，领着企业和斯塔克绝尘而去。他对斯塔克的战甲感到十分好奇，不过斯塔克很明确的表示在他没有彻底明白这套装甲的危险性之前不能轻易尝试。

几小时后，天色逐渐开始泛起了鱼肚白。小镇的惨烈和荒凉开始逐渐的显现，这时有两个人步履矫健的走向小镇的入口。这两人一男一女，男人身材高挑，穿着做工精细的黑色的呢绒长风衣，一手拄着弯头的橡木拐杖，一手拿着石楠木制成的烟斗。而女人有着乌黑的长卷发，皮肤白皙，嘴角带着若有似无的微笑。

“看来这一次的预选赛也和之前没什么两样。”女人走进入口后四处环视，发现这次的预选赛并无新意之后，有些遗憾又有些庆幸。

“不能只看表象，达·芬奇。”走在一旁的男人收起手中的烟斗，拿出口袋里的放大镜开始一间一间房间查看。房间里到处是猎兵和候选人们缠斗的痕迹，候选人们的尸体都开始出现尸僵，并且血腥中已经开始混杂着隐隐的腐臭。

达·芬奇率先进入了之前企业投宿的酒馆里，看着一地的血和散落的内脏皱了皱眉：“福尔摩斯，我道歉，这次的预选赛场景布局总算是有些新东西了。像前两次的学院场景真的好无聊……”她一边呼唤着福尔摩斯，一边跑到楼上查看情况。很快，倒在走廊上发现了一具尸体，尸体下压着一把做工精美的七弦琴。达·芬奇将琴从已经僵硬的尸体下抽了出来，干涸的血迹已经发黑，顽固的粘结在原本精致的花纹上。

“这琴看起来是不是有些眼熟……”达·芬奇将尸体翻转过来，终于，她看清了那具尸体的全貌。那是一个俊朗的男性，深色的长发虽然纠结凌乱，但也依旧保持着亮丽的光泽；男人的形体高挑、匀称，身材的比例也十分完美；他身上的衣服已经很陈旧，但衣装也无损那张俊颜的光彩；藏在浓密的头发中的尖耳朵已经昭示了他精灵的身份。

而无情地夺去这精灵的性命的是一柄鹰钉斧，斧子的尖头直接刺进了他的腹部，然后斧刃划开了他的脖颈。

达·芬奇倒吸了一口气，被如此精准的两下攻击便置于死地，在他死前一定没有激烈的反抗。不过精灵们都是出色的战士，又是极其高傲的生灵，以如此丑陋的姿态结束生命并不是他们所能接受的行为。

她在脑海中搜寻了一会儿自己有限的，关于精灵的信息后，猛然发觉这次的预选赛发生了一件非常不得了的事情。达·芬奇的脸色瞬间苍白了不少。不过她只用了几秒钟的时间就平复了自己的心绪，跑到走廊一边的窗口处对着楼下的福尔摩斯喊道：“快点，福尔摩斯。拿医药箱上来。我需要缝线和缝合针。还有，别在报告里写这里死了个精灵。”

福尔摩斯听到了达·芬奇慌张的话，心中暗叫一声不好，一股强烈的不安涌上他的心头。她一定是发现了什么令人震惊的事情，而且这事情还要瞒着所长，这个精灵想必和所长也有不少渊源。可问题是这瞒得过所长，能瞒得过大陆上仍然驻留的高等精灵……吗？

不过索伦的势力在不断的复苏，在这将近两千年的时间里，即便他在迦勒底的阻挠下没有名正言顺的使用过一次圣杯，但他也还是依靠一些手段利用了从根源之涡中流出的魔力来恢复力量。现在至尊魔戒对于他的作用也只是锦上添花而已，更何况没有那个该死的戒指，迦勒底也不会成立。

菲尼斯·迦勒底无论是创始人还是其存在本身，都是黑魔王心头的一根刺。就算被精灵知晓又如何，被阴影折磨得筋疲力尽的他们一批又一批的西去。精灵们或许还会利用迦勒底当挡箭牌好争取更多撤离的时间，他们可不像人类想的那般安于享乐，纯洁无瑕。他们勾心斗角的过程可比人类史还要精彩。

福尔摩斯提着医药箱走进了酒馆，暗下决心这次要向所长献策把迦勒底的防御水平加强一下，另外避难设施和后备的物资装备也需要增建。

阿拉贡不愧是北方颇有名望的游侠，他很快就找到了一座规模不小的城镇将众人安置下来。几人走了好几个小时，到达那里时，太阳已经升到快要接近天顶的位置了。

一路上，企业为他解答了不少关于圣杯、令咒和从者的问题。他发现这个女孩也不是自己想象的那种杀人不见血的狠角色，战场之外的她是个再普通不过的少女。有着属于那豆蔻年华的喜怒哀乐。

而阿尔托莉雅就没有那么简单了，她不过十五岁上下的外表。却通身散发着凛然的王者之气；金色的长发规规矩矩、一丝不乱的束起，碧绿的眼眸里也少见情绪起伏；一身做工不错的小男装穿在身上，一晃眼还真看不出是个女子。

一个女人假扮男性做了一国之王还被一代代的讹传作男性，而事实也正如他们所见。阿尔托莉雅不仅勇武善战，还具备一个贤君的开明和仁慈。不过……阿拉贡在心底叹息一声，阿尔托莉雅的人生里大概没有少女的情怀和在深闺中对爱情的幻想，从小被当做男孩、当做王者养大的日子想来不会有多么平顺。

大家各自调整好状态之后，企业终于可以开始自己的调查了。关于这个特异点形成的原因，圣杯的出现以及想要争夺圣杯的各方势力。她虽然不是来争夺圣杯的，但少一两个竞争者对她来说也是件好事，更何况结识阿拉贡这样正直善良又不会在战斗中拖后腿的人对初来乍到她来说还是很幸运的。

只不过……

“我要从哪里开始调查啊……”企业坐在房间的木板床上犯了难，“我完全没有头绪，斯塔克。虽然阿拉贡告诉我他们现在主要对付的敌人是叫索伦，但是一上来就要面对大BOSS吗？感觉会碰一鼻子灰啊。”

“我建议你问一下阿拉贡片大陆上存放文书资料的场所在哪里。”贾维斯提出建议，毕竟圣杯战争这么大的事情不可能没有记载。

当企业在晚饭时间向阿拉贡询问中土大陆上能够查阅资料的地方时，阿拉贡却告诉她：“父亲的图书馆很大，不过我在瑞文戴尔生活了20年，也没有在那里找到过有关什么‘圣杯战争’的东西。偶尔去那里做客的凯兰崔尔夫人和巫师们也从未提到过这些。”

“你可以直接去一趟魔多附近。”阿尔托莉雅说，“圣杯是万能的许愿机，索伦一定会设法去争夺它。”

看上去还是免不了直面大BOSS……吗？企业嚼着口中那块硬面包，心里一阵发慌，这可一点都不幸运。“不过有斯塔克倒也不算什么很麻烦的事情，这算是不幸之中的幸运吗？”她看着盘子里的最后一块面包，嘟囔着把它吃了下去。

阿拉贡对即将前去魔多的企业提供了善意的警告：“你要小心，魔多并不是什么探险的好地方。如果遇到困难的话你可以先到幽暗密林寻求那里的精灵们帮助。幽暗密林南部的多尔戈多曾是精灵们聚居的地方，他们更熟悉那里的暗影。”

"谢谢。"

魔多的天空因为末日火山的常年喷发总是被火山灰和浮尘覆盖着，烟尘遮蔽了阳光，从地面仰望，天空永远都是铅灰色的，幽暗的地面常常闪烁着诡谲的橘红——那是兽人冶炼金属的火光以及末日火山中岩浆的颜色。

而火山的前面矗立着一幢黑色的高塔，那正是魔君索伦的王座之所在。

“一群废物！两千年了，居然连一个三流的从者都搞不定！”此刻的魔君并没有坐在王座上，而是站在大殿的中央对下跪禀报的兽人大发雷霆，“啊啊啊，那个该死的诅咒。要不是他在我的戒指上做手脚，我也不至于这么狼狈，每天都要被这咒厄折磨得生不如死！是我看轻了那个人类，我以为持有魔戒超过十年能够让他变成第二个埃西铎……想不到这小子居然这么有能耐能够用诅咒污染我完美的作品！”

“而且，你们居然连菲尼斯·迦勒底这个跳梁小丑都没能揪出来！”

索伦的震怒让跪在他面前的兽人颤抖着，那兽人小心翼翼的说：“索伦大人，那迦勒底不知是被谁做了手脚，关于它的位置情报一直在变动，而且……而且……”

"而且什么，别磨磨唧唧！"索伦用力踢了那兽人一脚，怒气凝聚在他俊美的容颜上，将那宛若神明的脸庞扭曲成了丑恶的模样。

“而且萨鲁曼大人也无法用帕兰提雅（真知晶球）探知迦勒底的情况，就好像是被什么干扰了一样……”因为疼痛的缘故，兽人抖得更加厉害了。

索伦直接将那名兽人轰出了大殿，他知道是谁搞的鬼了，那个三流从者既然做得到诅咒至尊魔戒，干扰帕兰提雅还不是和吃饭一样简单，不知道他能不能瞒得过凯兰崔尔！而且费艾诺的孙子还帮着他……

他一点都不想往去想凯勒布林博和那小子站在一起的画面，即便两人只是主从关系也能逼得他喷出一口老血。

每当两千年前那从者轻松的对着圣杯许下愿望后，用平静到令人发指的语气对着因为诅咒而痛苦自己说：“有什么事情我做不到呢？黑暗君主。”的场景出现在记忆中时，他就会因为情绪失控而崩溃。“区区人类……他凭什么！他真的以为自己无所不能吗？！”

索伦发泄完情绪，坐回到王座上开始准备下一次的扰袭。幽暗密林的精灵、北方的登丹人、不自量力的从者……这些都不是什么好解决的麻烦，比起迦勒底这根难啃的骨头，还是先解决那些容易解决的东西更明智。


	5. 黑门游侠

有斯塔克的动力装甲，从中土北方的小镇一路走到南方的魔多也只用了一天不到的时间。因为再往前走就很接近火山活动的范围了，为确保安全斯塔克只能在接近魔多入口黑门的地方降落。

空气里的硫化物和二氧化碳明显超出了正常范围，很显然这里并不适合人类居住。不过黑门的附近还是聚集了一些在其他地方过不下去来此地逃难或是根本就离不开的难民，武艺高强的人自发的聚集起来保护那些老弱妇孺，用砖石垒砌起堡垒将脆弱的平房保护在其中。

大概是因为火山附近的土壤很肥沃吧，只不过没有阳光，能种植吗？

企业的心中泛起疑惑，不过斯塔克的倒是很有趣：“人类真是种顽强的生物，我曾在比这更恶劣的环境下见到人烟。”贾维斯倒是给出了一个颇为有用的建议：“Sir，我建议您不要在非必要的情况下打开面罩，因为这里的空气中火山灰的浓度已经超出了安全阈值。”

企业当然不需要在这种情况下带上面罩，她只是装备上了匕首和武士刀作为防身的手段。在这种烟尘量极大的情况下使用枪械并不是什么明智之举。

“魔多的入口就是这里？那就直接杀进去。”说罢，她便作势要朝着有重兵把守的黑门前进。

斯塔克立刻飞身上前拦住她，说：“你确定？据我所知索伦可是能够监视到整个魔多！你在他眼皮底下搞死他的手下，他估计能剥了你的皮！”企业听后略显尴尬的咧了咧嘴：“好吧，是我太莽撞了……那就先不直接进去，我们先去调查那些人类。这里不宜居却有相当规模的人居住，在我看来他们要么是黑魔王的爪牙，要么是被迫帮助他以寻求庇护。”

可问题来了，这身奇怪的装扮到底要怎么进去。这里可没有阿拉贡帮他们打圆场。

斯塔克看出了企业的窘迫，自信的拍了拍胸口：“我可是将隐形技术应用在动力装甲上的第一个人，所以……”他在左臂的控制面板上摁了几个按钮，金红色的战甲瞬间就消失在了企业面前。

很好，这样比灵体化更节省魔力。不过我就只有斗篷了。她看了看自己的着装，确认那件黑斗篷完全掩盖住了他的身形之后，才小心翼翼的混入人群之中。

塔里昂是一个带着家人来黑门避难的游侠。

和这乱世中所有的普通人一样，他苦恼于妻子的父亲始终不同意她和自己私奔，也苦恼于儿子想要和自己一样当一个游侠的愿望。他严格的训练着儿子，却也担心着他的会因为年轻而冲动行事。

这里不常有花，他在外出归来时给妻子带了一小把。妻子看上去很开心，因为担心远方父亲安危的忧郁也少了几分。不过……塔里昂并没有被这平静的表象迷惑，王室绝嗣和摄政家族的势微已经让刚铎的处境危如累卵，没有强大的国家作为后盾，他们这些身处底层的小人物只能靠自己。

因此，有外乡人进来这黑门边上的小镇时，塔里昂感到非常奇怪。看她孤身一人不像是来逃难的，难道是刚铎派来的使者？

但若是说使者也说不通，毕竟哪个使者不会不穿戴有着刚铎白树的图案的衣服？

这里的人类聚居区规模都不算大，一个下午的时间就能走完。除了自给自足的田地，这里几乎所有人类活动所必须的场所。可要说是戍边倒也不像，毕竟戍边的军队可不会带着家属。这么看来，黑暗魔君算是一个突破口。她的方向应该是对的，他们要活下去只有寻求索伦的庇护。可是索伦真的会这么好心？

企业看着渐渐暗下来的天色，心想兽人们白天不出来，晚上总会来的吧。然而她在低矮城墙的墙角下面枯坐了一晚，除了零星的兽人来骚扰之外并没有什么其他异常。这些出现的兽人完全在这里的人类兵力能够承受的范围之内。

“我觉得我们想多了，斯塔克。”缩在墙角的企业抬头看着被阴云遮蔽、没有星月的天空，对着身边的从者叹气，“他们也许真的只是普通的生活在这里，索伦对他们的睁一只眼闭一只眼，但在这非黑即白的世界里他们又能在夹缝中生活多久？”

斯塔克的声音从黑暗中传来：“我不知道，每个人都会有容身之处。只是各有不同罢了。这个时代的确是非黑即白，但谁能说灰色是不正确的？也许他们过得很艰难，但对于乱世中的平民来说，饿不死已经是很好的状态了。”

企业拿出了一块三明治递给斯塔克，问到：“你饿吗？”斯塔克低下头看了一眼，发现只是普通的军用口粮之后胃口就瞬间没了大半，他抱怨说：“就这？大兵的C口粮？那种只是夹着草莓果酱的夹心面包……”

他话还没说完，女孩就白眼一翻把他呛了回去：“是啊，难吃得要死的C口粮。这里没有麦当劳、汉堡王、中餐厅和Pret A Manger。更何况后面还有黄桃罐头和午餐肉的地狱在等着你！”说完她狠狠的拆开包装咬下一大口面包。味道是比酒馆的硬面包好不少，她突然好想念食堂那种加了鸡蛋、芝士和培根的三明治。

“噢，贾维斯，我想念甜甜圈。”斯塔克简直想飞上天转一圈来缓解自己的郁闷感。

“谁在那里！”

拿着火把四处巡逻的游侠塔里昂发现了躲在墙角的两人，他大喝一声企图让这位不知好歹的入侵者退缩，不过企业是什么“东西”呢？

企业淡定的挥挥手让斯塔克离开，然后熟练的爬上墙头，然后跳上离这里最近的一间房顶。游侠也没有被她吓到，而是径直朝她的方向冲了过来。她右手伸进背后的箱子拿出折迭弓，按下开关将弓展开，随后以迅雷不及掩耳之势放出了一箭。飞箭击中了游侠手中的火把，那强劲的力道让火把脱离了他的手，燃烧的木棍掉在地上被夜风和气流吹熄，游侠的视野顿时回归到黑暗与寂静。

“可恶——”游侠低声喝到，本想继续追踪，却不想身后传来了一阵风声，他下意识回头却发现眼前一片漆黑。塔里昂慌张的想要逃离，结果却正中企业的下怀。他感到自己的后腰被什么东西撞了一下，那力道并不重，只是刚刚好能让他失去平衡的程度。

但塔里昂毕竟是个身经百战的游侠，这点力道充其量只能让他晃一下。他从背后抽出阔剑，转身朝背后挥出一剑。

企业只用金属护腕接下了这一击，然后反手握住剑刃令他无法控制自己的武器，然后用另一只手的前臂卡主他的脖子用力将他推到墙壁上。

“我无意伤害你，游侠。我只是来这里了解一些关于索伦的情报。”她压低声音质问游侠，同时加重了手上的力道。

“你既不是刚铎来的使者，也不是这里的人。我为什么要告诉你黑暗魔君的消息？”塔里昂的声音听上去很低沉，还掺杂着些因为呼吸困难带来的嘶哑。他尝试着夺回自己那把阔剑的控制权，但他惊讶的发现她将手中的剑刃攥得死死的。

“你的手……”

“我的手怎么样和你无关，老实告诉我你知道些什么。”企业继续逼问他。

塔里昂见状，也不在继续深究她的来历，他将自己所知的一切原原本本的告诉了她：“我是和家人一起来这里避难的，刚铎的状况很不好，王族绝嗣，摄政家族也气数将尽，大家活得都很辛苦。米纳斯魔窟陷落之后，刚铎的兵力已经难以压制魔多日渐崛起的黑暗，索伦不会太在意黑门附近的游民，所以这么多年以来都相安无事。”

“除了零星来捣乱的家伙……那最近呢，索伦有什么奇怪的举动吗？”企业放开了游侠，然后继续追问到。

脱离束缚的塔里昂喘了几口粗气，接着说：“这我就不清楚了，魔君从未离开他的堡垒，所有人都知道他还活着，却很少有人见过他。”

“感谢你提供的消息，游侠。”她向塔里昂鞠躬致谢，随即转身离开了。

第二天早上塔里昂在带着儿子训练时检查了一下自己的阔剑，奇怪的是，上面并没有血迹。

“这也太诡异了，我昨天明明感觉到她是在抓着剑刃啊……”他不解的挠着头，知道妻子呼唤他和儿子吃点心的声音响起，他才放下了剑。

算了，反正妻儿也不会在意。


	6. 亡者归来

作为游侠，追踪是一个必不可少的技能。而论追踪的技巧，阿拉贡的技巧绝对是其中数一数二的。

这镇子里最近正好有一件怪事，神行客又凑巧来到了这里，于是听到消息的镇长亲自出面去了阿拉贡下榻的酒馆请他帮忙。而他也欣然答应了镇长的邀请。

阿拉贡和阿尔托莉雅一同来到镇长的家中，让仆人将两人安置到会客室后便向他们陈述了当下的情况：“事情是这样……前些日子我的小女儿在回来省亲的路上遇到了一个怪人。他打扮得很像一个巫师，但长得却像个文静的学士。他告诉我女儿他是在躲避追捕，我的女儿很好心送了他一程。但之后怪事情就来了，这附近兽人出没的频率越来越高，有好几次他们想要直接冲进我的府邸里要找我的女儿。”

“现在他们驻扎在了镇子附近打算长期蹲守，可问题是我们也不知道那人去了哪里。”镇长焦急的神情并不像是装出来的，想必他一定也十分担心女儿的安危。

阿拉贡一听是兽人威胁人类城镇的事，立刻就答应了下来。他带着阿尔托莉雅出了城镇，顺着镇长给的线索顺利的找到了兽人在这附近的驻扎地。

不过，白天显然不是兽人的最佳活动时间，此时他们都躲在阴暗的角落处窃窃私语：“黑暗君主为什么要抓那个人类，我听我父亲说他不是和我们一伙的？”

“那个人类在两千年前就叛变了，你个傻瓜！”

“我听说他知道那个什么伊瑞詹的精灵工匠在哪，可他不是死了很久了嘛。难道那个人真的有神力不成？”

“你管那么多干什么，好不容易抓到一点他的踪迹，要是这次让他跑掉黑暗君主不会放过我们之中的任何一个！”

伊瑞詹？这个在中土阔别已久的地名再次浮现在了大陆上，这让阿拉贡有些摸不着头脑。自最后同盟一役中诺多族精灵至高王吉尔-加拉德陨落之后，已经没有具有诺多王族血统的精灵愿意在此称王，中土的精灵文明开始逐渐衰落。而伊瑞詹的陷落则远在第二纪元，索伦以赠礼之主安纳塔之名欺骗了伊瑞詹的领主凯勒布林博，诱骗他并和他一同打造了矮人七戒与人类九戒。不过精灵的三枚戒指则是凯勒布林博独自打造完成的，所以精灵三戒受到的邪恶影响最小。

之后的故事大家都很熟悉，索伦瞒着凯勒布林博打造了一枚至尊魔戒，而这位伟大的精灵工匠在匆忙的将三戒隐藏起来之后便惨遭杀害，其统治的伊瑞詹也被一并消灭了。

“死者苏生在英魂聚集的英灵殿中并不是什么稀奇的力量，至少在我的认知中古希腊的医神阿斯克勒庇俄斯就获得了这样的力量。当然最后盛怒的冥王哈迪斯用天雷将他击毙，不过念在他的功绩，宙斯在死后将他变成了星星。”阿尔托莉雅说，“北欧的魔术体系中，原始的卢恩符文也有能够令死者复活的力量；古埃及的安卡十字则是生命和复活的象征。不过西元元年以后已经很少有魔术师能够做到复活死者了，如果他们说的是真的话，那位从者至少是一个神代魔术师。”

“那么，这里的圣杯战争至少从两千年前就已经开始了，按照企业小姐的信息，大圣杯需要至少60年来积蓄魔力，但如果圣杯没有被使用的话，则只需要十年甚至更短的准备周期。圣杯战争一直在重复进行，而索伦是知道这件事的，但有人挫败了他夺取圣杯的计划。不管那位从者是假意投靠索伦还是发现索伦只是在利用他愤而背叛，他都一定获得了索伦的秘密，而最直接的方式就是复活曾被他欺骗的伊瑞詹领主……”阿拉贡接下阿尔托莉雅的话，背后冒出一阵冷汗，如果那位从者真的击败过一次索伦，那他的实力必然不容小觑，如果他被索伦抓住并腐化，那么他们根本没有毁掉至尊魔戒的机会。

“可是为什么精灵们不知道？我在我祖先的精灵兄弟的庇护下成长，从未听他们提到过关于圣杯的事……”

阿尔托莉雅略作思考，说出了自己认知中最大的一种可能：“因为圣杯战争是被严密的隐藏起来的，以前的圣杯战争也也许有过精灵参与，只是他们要么在预选赛阶段被恢复记忆的Master杀掉，要么在战争中牺牲。而且精灵的欲望和其他种族相比并不算强烈，就算知道又怎样呢？”

阿拉贡耳朵听着她的考虑，脑子也没停下思考：既然有人挫败索伦利用从者使用圣杯的算盘，那么有没有人真的成功使用了圣杯呢？如果真的有，那他的愿望又是什么？

菲尼斯·迦勒底的驻地隐匿在蓝色山脉的西边海岸，自五百年前他们从迷雾山脉主峰之巅搬到这里。成立的两千年以来，他们时刻通过魔术与科学观测大陆上各个势力的动向，一旦索伦或是圣杯有任何异动他们就会出手阻止。

对于大陆上的居民而言，他们就像风一样，无处不在却又无法察觉。

作为工房长的达·芬奇最近很头疼，原因是她刚帮福尔摩斯做完他的分析，又从工房的其他魔术师那里收到了凯勒布林博申请外勤的消息。

工房的得力干将出外勤，这对于目前的工作进度来说虽然影响不大，但达·芬奇还是小小地抱怨：“之前迦勒底亚斯出现异常的时候，幕僚长提出独自去调查时他就很不爽。我那时还和他们打赌凯勒布林博会不会和所长申请一起去，看来我猜得不错嘛。”

达·芬奇拿出刮刀准备刮掉工房角落里放着的那幅油画上不满意的部分，结果却被一声重重的开门声吓得差点刮掉画布上的一大块颜料。

“碰——”

伴随着巨大的声响走进房间的是曾经的伊瑞詹之主。如果他曾经的故友和部下还在的话，看到他现在的样子一定会大为惊异。他依旧如曾经那般高大，匀称的肌肉比达·芬奇和米开朗基罗雕琢的大理石雕塑更具美感；一头乌黑的长发没有任何的修饰，自然垂落在宽厚的肩背上；英俊的面庞上交错着分布几道深色的伤痕，那伤痕非但没有给人恐怖感，反而为他增添了几分野性。

“所长肯定没批准你跟艾恩一起去。”达·芬奇及时稳住了因为受到惊吓而发颤的手腕，刮下了油画上她觉得不和谐的色彩，“不过你一定要跟着他去嘛，勾心斗角他可比你更熟悉，虽然我知道你是担心索伦还在通缉他，可他不会蠢到大摇大摆的出门。”

“他上周根本没有好好睡一觉。”凯勒布林博走到镜子前扎起自己的长发，再戴上厚帆布制成的围裙和丝质手套，“我会跟你说连所长都看不下去了吗？他这种一天到晚只知道工作的工作狂。真不知道他是不是过劳死，我还真是佩服他的毅力啊，用这种‘矜矜业业’的态度在迦勒底工作了两千年，每周至少工作八十小时而且几乎全年无休，最难得的是他从不强迫别人加班也从不抱怨工作。”

达·芬奇调好了新的颜料，用最精细的骆驼毛笔刷过调色盘，然后填在了刚才刮掉的地方：“他是个不会处细微人际关系和情感的人啊，你当了他这么多年的Master，难道还不清楚他的秉性？”

“艾恩无法共情，这是关键。他的能力可以让他轻易的洞悉他人的想法，对人性的认知方面高于一般人，这就是他冷漠的根源。这样的人一般会有很重的暴力倾向，对野蛮人而言，这种倾向会转化成暴力犯罪；但艾恩非常理智，所以这种倾向被内化了，因此他最突出的特点就是执着，对工作，对信誉，对荣耀，对承诺的执着。他没有天才的大脑，却得了天才的病，这种病让他获得了连天才都难以企及的成就，却也让他再也无法感知正常的情绪。”

“这是我欣赏他的地方，这个世界的天才很少，但拥有那般强韧的毅力者却更鲜见。能够持有索伦的戒指超过十年而不被腐化，这在精灵中都是值得敬佩的。”凯勒布林博坐到工作台前，开始仔细的研磨那块准备换到天文台望远镜上的玻璃。

达·芬奇一边勾勒画中人的身体轮廓一边回答：“高功能反社会和反社会人格障碍并不等同，反社会人格障碍因为行为的无目的性往往活得不光彩。而高功能反社会则十分两极化，如果他在成长过程中接触到了正面而积极的影响，那么他会比常人更自律并且具备一定的妥协能力；反之，如果这种影响是消极的，那他就会成为一个连警察都头疼的高智商罪犯。艾恩的家庭给予了他足够的关注和爱意，却也让他接触了太多人性的黑暗。”·

凯勒布林博没在继续说下去，而是专心致志的的磨镜片。

警觉的和平时期已经正式宣告终结，至尊魔戒重新现世，索伦和他的爪牙正在不断地侵蚀着大陆上本就脆弱的平静时光。也预示着迦勒底开始进入两千年来最积极地备战状态。


	7. 隐匿者

艾恩其实并不想参与到圣杯战争中，自从在两千年前的那次胜利之后。

他付出了沉重的代价，但那值得。在从者和凯勒布林博的舍身帮助下，他重创了黑暗君主，虽然精灵工匠对于他没能杀死索伦感到惋惜，但这已经是他想出的最好的办法。

他要让那个魔头活下去，痛苦的活下去。

不过艾恩的御主一直都愤意难平，他也从未对凯勒布林博说过什么安慰的话。因为在他呼唤凯勒布林博的时候，那种因为背叛而带来的恨意和愤怒就席卷了他，那种愤怒就像是恶龙法弗纳的龙焰一样会燃尽一切可燃烧之物，即使是犹如钢铁那般无情的自己也快要被其蒸发。

凯勒布林博只是在利用自己复仇，艾恩很清楚这一点，因此他在与精灵签订契约时保留了能够解除契约的手段。他真的是一个费诺里安，做了他的从者之后，艾恩常常会这么想。

艾恩并不是个不谨慎的人，暴露行踪实属意外。但这次暴露的结果却在他的意料之外，他不仅抓到了一个黑魔王的爪牙，还揪出了一个打算借刀杀人的御主。只可惜，索伦为他许诺的丰厚奖赏不会实现了。

不过索伦的爪牙可不是艾恩参与进这次圣杯战争的理由，迦勒底除了对抗索伦这个人类威胁之外，还要保证历史朝着正确的轨道前行。

保护埃西铎的后裔，这就是艾恩此行的目的。

他躲在小巷中目睹了阿拉贡和他的从者前往兽人们驻扎的地方，心想要是几个兽人对亚瑟王来说威胁可不算大，但埃西铎的后裔要是暴露身份，索伦亲临都是大有可能的。

不过还是先去解决那个烦人的御主吧。

镇长的女儿忧心忡忡，和丈夫一同回家的路上救下的那位巫师模样的人已经安全。她并不担心镇子外面聚集了兽人这件事，神行客和他的随从会解决好这些事情，父亲也已经说了没问题了不是吗？

不过他的丈夫可不会这么想。

镇长的女婿雷金躲在书房中无比心焦，他等待着神行客和他的从者被兽人撕碎的消息；也等待着他的好从者能够争气些把黑暗君主的心头之恨解决掉。不过他想的很美，艾恩却不是那么容易放松警惕的人。神行客离开小镇之后的几天，艾恩一直都躲在旅店中，用厚重的斗篷遮住自己的身形，掩藏气息，并时刻关注着雷金从者的动向。

不过无论艾恩再怎么努力搜索，那从者的气息仍然断断续续，职介是Assassin，这时他仅有的能够查知的信息。Assassin吗？范围是缩小了不少，但究竟是哈桑还是其他的什么，就只有见到之后才知道了。

他没想到的是这个见面的机会这么快就来了。晚上他照例下楼吃晚饭，这里依旧喧闹无比，还充斥着令他厌恶的酒味。忽然，喧闹的声音高了几许，原来是神行客与同僚凯旋。

“客人，这是你要的蜂蜜水。”侍者为艾恩端上了他要的蜂蜜水，他多看了几眼侍者的容貌，然后端起杯子准备喝下饮料，液体接触到嘴唇的瞬间却感到了难言的刺痛。

糟了！艾恩心中暗叫一声不好，慌忙放下杯子，他想过那从者会在饮料里下毒，却没料到那家伙直接让他喝酒！他对酒精过敏这件事只有迦勒底的人知道，而在酒馆投宿的游侠们怎么可能不喝酒？酒精的气味充斥了这里的每一丝缝隙，端上来的是软饮还是酒根本难以察觉。

他忍下嘴唇刺痒难耐的感觉和追上去的冲动，盯着那位侍者走到神行客的位置上。手从口袋里掏出两粒药丸咽下去，等刺痛缓解后才喝下那杯酒。即使有抗过敏药，酒精的效力还是让艾恩难以招架，他的喉咙已经有些肿了，胃部火辣辣的难受，手上裸露的皮肤也开始红肿发痒。看着那杯没有喝完的蜂蜜酒，艾恩的脑海里有了一个计划。

第一次刺杀宣告失败，下一次可就没这么简单了。至于那位从者是谁，艾恩已经心里已经有数了。他故意伏倒在桌子上做出一副痛苦的样子，然后装作无意的看向神行客坐的座位。

阿拉贡在落座时就注意到了那个黑袍人，他全身上下都笼罩在黑色的斗篷里看不出身形，但当他喝下杯中的液体，开始伏在桌面上忍受痛苦时，身为医者的仁心当即就软了下来。他吩咐侍者先不要上酒菜之后，拉上阿尔托莉雅一起走向那个黑袍人。

成功了。艾恩松了一口气，对着走来的阿拉贡说出事先准备好的客套话——其实也不算谎话，酒精过敏确实让他难受得很，如果不是抗过敏药的话他现在已经因为咽喉水肿而导致的呼吸困难折磨得生不如死。

在搀扶他上楼休息的过程中，阿拉贡一直没觉得他有什么问题，但阿尔托莉雅很明显注意到了他是从者，只是碍于不知是敌是友和阿拉贡善意的救治行为没有说破。在搀扶的时候艾恩趁机将一张莎草纸塞进了阿尔托莉雅的手中。少女骑士并没有表现出什么异样，只是在阿拉贡询问他的时候借着烛光悄悄的看了一眼纸上的字。

“百貌刺客是镇长女婿的从者，警惕。”

少女警觉了起来，看向正半躺在床上休息的艾恩，她心里已经有了大致的猜测。镇长的表情不像是装的，他应该不知道这件事，至于他的女儿清不清楚不得而知。这些兽人一定是镇长女婿引过来的，为了借刀杀人除掉一个竞争对手，只可惜几个兽人的战斗力实在是不够看。

耐心等待阿拉贡为艾恩医治完身体出门后，阿尔托莉雅直接将他拉到了他们的房间里，把艾恩给的纸条塞到他的手里。

阿拉贡仔细看了看纸条，不免有些疑惑：“可是镇长的女婿为什么要杀他？他并没有中毒的迹象，只是普通的食物过敏，他刚才喝下去的那杯是蜂蜜酒……也许是蜂蜜过敏呢？”

“可是过敏的人还会故意去摄入致敏的食物吗？他不可能点错东西，因为那有可能危及生命。你仔细想想，在酒馆里有什么食物是不会被特别注意的？”阿尔托莉雅反问到。

“是……酒？也许他要的只是蜂蜜水，但被故意换成了蜂蜜酒。所以他并不是对蜂蜜过敏，而是对酒过敏。虽然过敏并不算是什么大问题，但严重的时候确实可以致命……”这个暗杀方法真是绝妙，因为死无对证！

少女骑士继续说：“而且，暗杀的原因是因为那个男人也是一名从者。一石二鸟，这个计谋确实不错，只是他没有成功。”

阿拉贡当即决定前往镇长的府邸一探究竟：“走吧，阿尔托莉雅，我们去闯一下镇长的家，剩下的疑问我之后再问你。”

两人悄悄从酒吧的后门溜了出去，一路摸着黑来到了镇长的府邸。阿拉贡很少因为追踪私闯民宅，但他从来没有因为闯空门而产生过负罪感。保险起见，他让阿尔托莉雅灵体化后潜入府邸中调查，而自己则躲在府邸附近的矮房屋后面。

阿尔托莉雅悄无声息的进入宅邸，在查看了几个无关紧要的空房间之后，她找到了雷金办公的房间，为了不被发现，她只能躲在门外通过钥匙孔去观察。此时的他正在房间里大发雷霆。

“居然失败了，百貌哈桑。你不是说你是最古老的刺客帮会成员吗？为什么连暗杀一个从者都失败了？！”从他极力压低自己声调、咬牙切齿的神态中，阿尔托莉雅不难判断他的惊恐和愤怒。

百貌并没有说什么，只是看向角落里某个被黑布罩住的球状物体道：“抱歉Master，这一次失手了。不过据我调查那位Caster短时间内不会离开，神行客和他的从者我现在就可以去解决。”

雷金强压怒火，命令到：“那你最好今晚就把这件事情解决！不然我饶不了你！”

阿尔托莉雅判断对方准是发现了她，于是用最快的速度离开了走廊，跑到了府邸后面的空地上，Assassin的气息遮断和高敏捷让百貌哈桑很快就追上了她。

“妄想幻想(Zabaniya)——”

百貌并没有说太多的话，而是在追上阿尔托莉雅之后直接释放宝具。她也没有示弱，拔出那把看不见的长剑顺势转身硬接下了百貌的宝具，然后直接冲向了对面的女刺客。

一剑封喉。

当艾恩从过敏反应中缓过来的时候，远处已经传来了一阵不太清晰的打斗声。看上去埃西铎的后裔和索伦的走狗已经正面遭遇了。那么他的任务也要结束了。

索伦虽然恨透了努美诺尔人的后裔，不过在精灵们的严密保护之下，黑暗君主暂时还不知道阿拉贡的身份。而且如果索伦受得了阿拉贡带着游侠捣乱，那他八成受不了第二个捣乱的家伙给他双倍整活儿，圣杯战争中有什么事情是不可能发生的呢？

艾恩往床头柜上扔下这些天的房费，披上斗篷隐去了身形。


	8. 魔多阴影

企业在犹豫了半天之后还是决定找一个不那么显眼的入口潜入魔多， 在这种充满火山灰的环境里用战甲飞行显然不明智。她一边走一边摸一边扫描，在外围走了一圈之后发现了一个隐蔽的小洞口。

“经过我的扫描推断，这山洞虽然错综复杂，但只有一个出口。”贾维斯冷静的分析着，“不过里面有超过100体以上的生体反应。从扫描的形状开看接近蜘蛛类节肢动物。”

企业咽了咽口水，看向洞窟的上方：“爬过去吧，我一点也不想看见蜘蛛网。”

就这样，少女和她的从者避开了尸罗和巨型蜘蛛栖居的洞穴，用攀岩的方式潜入了黑暗君主和兽人的国土。

兽人们正在制造各式各样的武器：投石车、长剑、流星锤、短弓……企业甚至发现了有些简易的投石器被固定在四足行走的巨兽身上。那巨兽的眼睛很小，粗糙的皮肤上没有覆盖任何毛发，泛着石膏像的灰白，又被火炉的光芒染成了橘色。

企业躲在暗处揣着匕首喃喃到：“这里只是魔多的外围，没什么值得调查的东西。如果更深入的话，说不定能找到些更有用的东西。”斯塔克却并不赞同她的想法，他悄悄靠近企业的耳边说道：“我不建议你这么做，Master。魔多中心的魔力浓度超出了仪器能够检测的最大数值，如果继续深入的话不知道会发生什么，而且我们还没有外援。”

她握紧了匕首，在进与退之间犹豫，如果前进危险性太高，但如果退避就什么也得不到。企业知道自己应该知难而退，不过还是不死心的打开了外骨骼装甲面罩上的红外线望远镜和魔力计。

远处，魔多的中心矗立着高耸的黑塔。塔的最高处隐没在火山的黑云中，橘红的火光隐约从黑云中喷薄出来。渐渐的，她发现黑云开始朝着塔尖的方向聚集，随后像龙卷风一样慢慢汇聚。她本以为那像风暴中心的孔洞中会有什么东西出来，结果那东西不到一分钟就消散了。等了许久，那奇异的景象也没有再一次出现。

随后，企业咬咬牙命令到：“斯塔克，打开装甲引擎从空中撤离。我需要回到舰船上！”

在企业外出的这段时间里，她的企业号一直停留在海上，由名为战术妖精的小机器人们进行舰船的日常维护。她将船上的机械仓让给了斯塔克，好让他维护自己的战甲，由于在火山活动的地带飞行，反重力装置的螺旋桨上已经开始出现结晶。她不是不清楚这样做的危险性，而是害怕原路返回如果被发现，黑门周围的游民一定会成为重点怀疑对象。

这么多条人命，她一个小机器人可背负不起。

“呼，修好了。因为没飞多久所以问题不大。回到现代生活的感觉真好，不过我敢打赌你这里还是没有甜甜圈。”斯塔克检查完战甲，找到了在食堂里喝速溶咖啡的企业，“这里的食物全都是冷冻和罐装的。”

企业放下喝了一半的咖啡，指了指食堂吧台后面的冰淇淋机：“冰淇淋还是有的，这玩意坏了我可不会出航。不过你少吃点，牛奶和奶油都不多了。”

他不好意思的挠挠头，跑到存放餐具的柜子那儿拿了一个小碗和一个小勺，从冰淇淋机那里接到了两球巧克力冰淇淋，坐到她对面说：“我该说真不愧是USS（美国海军舰船）Enterprise吗？有无限续杯的咖啡和巧克力冰淇淋。日本海军可是只有大和号才有冰淇淋机，用的还是全日本最好的牛奶。”

“当然，企业号特产煎蛋牛排套餐，飞行员专供。”她倒也不恼，快活的接下了斯塔克的玩笑话。

接下来的旅程，企业决定乘船向北进发。她需要一个地方来安置舰体，将舰船作为接下来的修整基地。

“设定航速10节，一直向北航行，然后是雷达和声呐……好了，接下来我们可以清闲一阵子了。”企业走到CIC下方的舰长休息室里，对正在待机的贾维斯笑道。她用力扑到房间一角柔软的席梦思单人床上，拿脸使劲蹭着羽毛枕头。真是感觉好久没有这么舒服了。

贾维斯依然是毫无起伏的语气和声线：“企业小姐，我们这次的行动并不能算是理想。我不明白您为何这么轻松？”

“轻松到算不上，不过我大概能猜到索伦到底有多少底牌。”企业的声音因为埋在枕头里听起来闷闷的，“你的机能并不足以探查魔多中心的魔力浓度，但我的机能比你更强，探测器的阈值也比你更大。虽然魔力浓度还是超出了计量上线，但我可以估算出某一瞬间那里至少积蓄着接近一兆亿的魔力数值。”

贾维斯并没有感到惊讶，他冷静的陈述着：“这是圣杯才会有的魔力浓度，大陆上的暗影虽然愈发浓烈，但没有至尊魔戒的索伦是不可能积蓄如此庞大的魔力的。他有可能在尝试打开连接大圣杯（根源）的通道来恢复魔力。”

“是的，次级神（迈雅）的魔力量与英灵的本体相近，某些强力的英灵甚至能与主神（维拉）相抗衡，可即便是由抑止力直接召唤的英灵本体也不可能有如此近乎无限的魔力量。”

贾维斯沉默了，这个计算结果着实超乎他的估计。现在的索伦已经不再需要魔戒来恢复魔力和形体，但戒指仍然需要被销毁，因为他将自己的一部分灵魂也注入了魔戒之中，想要让他完全消失在大陆上就必须如此。

但如果他使用了圣杯就另当别论了。

不过就目前索伦仍需要依赖非正规的方式从根源之涡获取力量来看，他还没有正式的使用过圣杯。

现在企业唯一的疑问就是为什么索伦的力量已经恢复到如此程度，大陆上的各个种族势力都好像无动于衷，虽然有少数的散兵游勇在进行抵抗，不过这些东西对于索伦来说能构成什么威胁？除非是有人故意隐瞒了消息，可隐瞒消息的目的又是什么？明眼人都这道这种情况下隐瞒消息对局势没有任何帮助。

这时，贾维斯提供了一条十分有用的情报：“主神维拉们很喜欢独一之神的首生子（精灵），他们曾在精灵苏醒之初为避免他们被黑暗侵蚀和腐化而邀请他们到自己的神国居住。其中一部分到达之后就再也没有返回中土。三千年前的最后同盟之战中，伊兰迪尔之子埃西铎用父亲的断剑砍下了索伦戴着魔戒的手指，但之后却被魔戒蛊惑拒绝将其销毁。”

“精灵也许对人类失望透顶，一批接着一批的离开了……吧。”企业依旧把头埋在枕头里，努力伸长手臂想从床上方的柜子上拿下一本书，“可是这么多轮的圣杯战争过去，索伦依然没有正式使用过一次圣杯。这难道不奇怪吗？也许精灵可以选择离开，那人类呢？矮人呢？他们是瞎子吗？圣杯战争这等大事，几千年没传到精灵的耳朵里一次？”

她在书柜最下面的那一层摸来摸去，总算是摸下了一本厚书，从枕头里抬起脸一看发现是自己的相册时顿时垮下脸：看来今天运气真的不好，居然还拿了一本专门放废墟照片的相册，可她现在只想看些轻松的小说。

贾维斯不愧是贴心的好管家，他准确的从企业的面部表情中读到了不满：“如果您想听轻松一些的故事，我可以为您朗读。”

企业从床上爬起来，转身坐在了床沿上，说：“不了，我自己拿书就好。话说回来，斯塔克呢？”

“Sir在调试战甲，他说要新造一件在火山之类的极端自然环境下能够正常运行的战甲。感谢您慷慨的提供材料和测试场地。如果您需要优化您的装备也可以去找他。”


	9. 科搜研男子

迦勒底的科学搜查班听起来很像是警察局，实际上迦勒底内部从未发生过重大刑事案件，顶多是小偷小摸。他们的主要职责是负责调查研究大陆上的神秘恶性事件。

福尔摩斯看着情报部送来的卷宗，习惯性的点上烟斗，一页一页的仔细翻看着。这是圣杯战争预选赛时的调查卷宗。这份卷宗上记录了每一位淘汰者的详细尸检报告，这次预选赛的意外状况异常的多，除了发现精灵参与其中之外，还在现场发现了变形的子弹壳和弹片。这可不是什么能在科技水平不过中世纪欧洲的中土大陆发现的东西。

圣杯战争没有被大陆上的其他种族察觉，反倒被来自外部的势力知晓，也许只能用灯下黑来解释这一点。有时距离太近反而不容易看清真相如何。

根据弹壳分布的轨迹来看，这里发生过一次小规模的交锋，不过双方很快就从同一条路离开了，看来是打了几下就握手言和了。他们之后行进的方向……是北边的一座小镇子，失落的阿诺王国曾经的属地。那里是北方登丹人游侠们聚集的地方，这么说努美诺尔人的后代也有可能参与其中吗？

那就更不能告诉所长了，这事情传到所长的耳朵里，迦勒底也藏不住。福尔摩斯很清楚一向冷静自持的所长很有可能因为这件事情失去理智。

福尔摩斯放下卷宗，磕了磕烟斗。拿起钢笔准备写一份外出调查的申请书，他需要确定那位外乡人对迦勒底的威胁究竟几何。

艾恩回迦勒底时不得不用粉底来遮掩自己脖子上的残留的红疹子，替他送花草茶的助理姑娘笑了好一阵，说幕僚长你怎么也开始学小女孩化妆了。艾恩也没生气，笑笑说：“下次选个合适些的色号。”

他一回办公室接到的就是科学搜查班的外勤申请书，是福尔摩斯亲自写好递过来的。他大略看了一眼便签上大名让助理投递到所长的办公信箱。助理问艾恩：“福尔摩斯先生总是闲不住呀，他这回准是又有什么发现了。”

艾恩喝着花草茶，头也不抬的看着手里的财务报表说：“他这个人不就是好动不好静嘛，有新活儿是好事，这里没有可卡因，要让他打起精神可不容易。”

“可不是嘛，我可是很喜欢他的冒险故事，来这里工作之前我还从没读过这么刺激的故事呢。对您而言他的故事应该是很好的睡前读物吧。”助理姑娘仍旧带着微笑，轻快的整理着新送来的文件。

福尔摩斯没带助手，他一个人来到了北方游侠聚集的小镇。这些登丹人仍然与他们的祖先塔尔-明雅图尔一样保持着与精灵的密切关系，这些人是三千年前努美诺尔帝国中仍然拥护与信仰维拉的部分贵族和平民的后裔，他们仍然像祖先一样说着精灵语，和精灵一起抵抗索伦的势力。

他进入酒馆，在上菜的时候扔了一个银币给那个长着雀斑的小仆童，仆童立刻凑近他耳边说：“登丹人的首领前些日子刚来到这儿，带着三个奇怪的家伙……其中两个穿着奇怪的衣服，尤其是有个穿着盔甲的男人。那盔甲是金红色的还发着光呢。看，首领回来了。”

福尔摩斯顺着仆童指的方向看去，果然有一男一女正从酒馆的正门进入。

干掉了雷金的从者后，他们还顺便清扫了小镇周边余下的座狼和攻城兽以及一些小规模聚集的兽人。并假装除了兽人之外无事发生的态度回到镇长那儿交差。企业还没回来，看上去短时间是不会回来了。于是他帮企业退掉了她的那间房间，然后和阿尔托莉雅一起坐下来休息。福尔摩斯仔细的观察了这两人，Ruler职介的真名看破让他可以不用在意阿尔托莉雅，注意力自然就集中到了阿拉贡身上。

这个男人和其他的游侠相比并无任何不同，手掌被武器粗糙的防滑皮质磨出了老茧；胡子拉碴、被风尘打磨得粗粝的脸；还有一头好像半个月没沾水的黑色卷发。但福尔摩斯从来都是个细致入微的人，在昏暗的烛光下，他还是看到了游侠的脖子上有被细线摩擦过的痕迹。可是一个男人明显不会戴着女性的首饰，这样看那痕迹的来源就很值得玩味了。

福尔摩斯不动声色的将桌上的食物吃下，然后转身不着痕迹的上了楼。

凭借着刚才从阿拉贡那儿探听到的消息，他成功的找到了企业曾经住过的那间房，因为他算准了伙计上楼收拾房间的时机，福尔摩斯对伙计说到：“我刚刚订了这间房。”伙计一看房间还算干净，便起了多一事不如少一事的心理，快活的将福尔摩斯请进了房间里。

锁上房门，接下来就是调查的时间了。

在房间里仔细搜查一圈之后，福尔摩斯整理了在房间中发现的痕迹。

根据现场留下的鞋印来看，房里应该是住着一男一女，两人的身高差不多高都在175厘米上下；两人穿着的鞋履都是金属材质的，房间的木质地板已经出现了轻微的凹陷；两人中没有人抽烟，但是否饮酒未知；床头柜有被细长的圆柱体挤压出的痕迹，而床边散落着黑火药的残渣；决定性的物品是一枚被放在枕头下的二十美元纸币，这是一些旅游国家中常见的付房费的习惯。

一张2008年以后印刷的彩色版美元已经能够说明很多问题了。首先他习惯性的付了二十美元，说明他经常外出旅游度假；其次则表示他想还上神行客的房费却没有除了美元之外的其他财物；而且在他人表示请客的情况下还付了钱说明他不在乎这几个钱，只是迫于不想不给人面子。简而言之，这两人的其中一个一定很有钱。

福尔摩斯看了看手里的钞票，然后从口袋里摸出了0.57盎司的黄金金块装进一个布袋里。凭借着矫健的身手翻出窗外，从两间相邻的房间中找到了神行客那一间。随后打开窗子将布袋扔进房间里，再迅速的爬到屋顶上逃离。

阿拉贡和阿尔托莉雅回到房间的时候发现了福尔摩斯留下的那一小块黄金，由于他很贴心的用巧妙的语气留下了一张表达“我很感谢，但以后在钱的问题上还是不用为我操心了”的字条，阿拉贡也没怀疑这东西到底是不是真的是斯塔克给的，只当是他这个人挺客气。而阿尔托莉雅虽然没有对斯塔克给钱这件事有什么意见，不过一个明显与这个时代格格不入的人会带现成的黄金吗？

福尔摩斯通过那张二十美元的钞票锁定了这位外来者所处的时代，现在需要的就是找到他们。只不过在出了旅馆之后就完全没有了这两人的痕迹，福尔摩斯搜遍整个小镇也没见着他们的踪迹。排除掉所有的不可能，无论最后的事实有多么离奇，那都是真相。

** 他们是从空中逃离的。 **


	10. 黄金律与白垩之城的废墟

在海上航行的第五天的早晨，斯塔克在食堂问企业自己能不能向她买黄金宝石来买制造盔甲武器的原材料，毕竟自己的美钞在这里可不管用。

“那你还留了二十美元给人家，早不问我换钱。”企业咬着牛肉汉堡，闭着眼睛伸出没有抓汉堡的那只手，做了个食指指天的姿势认真道：“你要去就去呗，不过我也不熟悉这里的情况。别被发现或者被坑了啊。我的预算说少不少，但也不算多的。”

“没事。”斯塔克自信一笑，拍着胸脯保证到，“黄金律可是能够聚集财富的技能哦。等着瞧吧，灰色幽灵，你以后再也不需要担心钱的问题了。”

就这样，企业把斯塔克放出去做他的生意，在保持密切联系的同时继续向着预定的方向航行。终于，在又过去一周之后观察到了一片处在异常状态的区域。

企业先使用了舰体自身的雷达进行探测，结果除了一片空白什么也看不到，接着她又派出了一架侦察机，结果俯视的观测结果居然是正常的。

奇怪的是，那空白的地方没有任何的魔力反应，就像是凭空消失了一样。仔细观察这个空白区域的边界处，企业发现那里闪着像是极光一般的彩色光带。

那环带竟然能够阻挡魔力计的探测，这可是在魔多都没有发现的事情。企业顿时来了兴致，她迅速的下锚，将舰桥的操作权限关闭之后，背上装备朝着那一片空白的地区前进。

出乎企业的意料，这块区域居然是可以登陆的。而且从海面和高空观测到的景色和实地观测的场景又不一样，如果真的身处此地，会发现许多人类活动的痕迹。

这里残存的建筑风格与外面别无二致，不同的是这里所有的建筑物都是清一色的白。

企业稍微分析了一下建筑物的材质，发现这里的建筑都被白垩所覆盖。开采如此众多的用于制造白垩的方解石需要大量的人力和物力，曾经居住在这里的居民恐怕并不简单。这里位于蓝色山脉以西的临海，在精灵的国度多瑞亚斯仍存于世，精灵与矮人仍是朋友的时候，蓝色山脉曾经是矮人居住的地方。

可是矮人真的会喜欢如此白净的建筑风格吗？企业是在是想不通，总觉得这样干净的城市和她印象中的矮人不搭。而且就三个角度观测到的情况都不同来看，这里很有可能隐藏着一个大型的魔术工房，不，这个规模说是魔术栋都足够了。

矮人的文明里可没有这么发达的魔术体系，能够制造如此强大的魔术结界，想必那魔术师一定是个了不得的人物。也就是说，有从者占据了这里，修建了这个连从者都难以探查和进入的工房。

魔术师，并且需要具备A级或以上的阵地建造技能。这是她首先想到的信息。

再往前走了大约一百米的距离后，企业看到了一件意料之中的物事——一具人类的尸骸。在这样水汽浓重的地方，这具尸体竟然诡异的变成了一具干尸！

没错了，这里就是一处魔术工房！而且她极有可能已经被困住了，难以被外界察觉的另一大原因就是只能进不能出。企业立刻回头想要原路返回，却发现身后的景象却完全变了一副样子。

女孩皱了皱眉，明白这一次真的是好奇心害死猫。不过她什么时候怕过这种把戏？既然出不去，那就找到它在哪里吧！

在浮现出决意的瞬间，身体就已经开始行动了。灰色的纹路浮现在身体上，像是女武神披上了能够翱翔天际的铠甲。调动自己全部的演算机能，开始全力追踪魔术工房的具体位置。约克城级航母的机能本身就不算差，更何况企业还经过了多次升级，机能早就不是出场时的配置了。

仅仅用了半分钟，企业就摸清了这座工房之所以难以察觉的秘密。

工房的坐标并非固定，而是无规律的快速移动。在探测装置上表现如此，实际上要做到如此快速的移动工房的坐标在陆地上是不可能的，所以造成坐标变化的一定是魔术，而坐标变化的规律嘛……

企业站在原地不动，直到十五分钟过去后，她使用战甲的炮口向空中发射了第一批定点发信器，随后每间隔十五分钟重复一次。

渐渐的，信号点开始变得密集，直到这些信号开始呈现出极富规律的螺旋状时，企业自信地轻笑了一声，然后打了一个响指。

“抓到你了！”

企业本以为那个像台风眼一样的信号旋涡中心是终点，不过当她来到台风的中心时，她才明白自己的征途才刚刚开始。中心与外围的景色并没有太大的变化，只不过多了不少较高的建筑，像是欧洲封建时期城市的主城区和外城区两部分。

主城区的房屋比外围要高不少，中心的城堡也是白色的外墙，这是整个区域中最高的建筑，昭示着神圣不可侵犯的王权。

这次的谜题估计没那么容易解开了……

她仰视着高高的城堡顶端，咽了咽口水，强压下内心的不安义无反顾的冲进了城堡之内。

“哦呀哦呀，看来还是个挺聪明的小家伙啊。不知道她能不能冲出第二层的幻象呢？”

福尔摩斯坐等在迦勒底的大门前，还是像以前一样抽着烟斗、双手合十，像是一早就预料到了会有人来一样。

不知何时，艾恩来到了福尔摩斯身后，依旧是平静的语气：“图灵的孩子并非人类所能及，这迷宫能困住活着的东西，却困不住机器。”

福尔摩斯并不否认他的观点，依然是不紧不慢的抽着烟：“机器人总不会是索伦那边的。现在如何去拉拢她才是最重要的。我知道你想说什么，你控制不住一个你无法洞悉的人，对不对。”

艾恩闭上眼，还想说些话，但最终只是化成了一声叹息：“但愿如此，虽然迦勒底亚斯并没有从这位来自未来的旅行者身上观测到异常，不过小心总是不会错的。”他实际上并没有对异乡人的到来表现出什么恐慌或是意外，这个结果反倒在他的意料之中。圣杯战争已经逐渐扩大形成了特异点，而放任特异点的存在则会导致人类史的发展出现不可预料的偏移。

“她能穿过这个迷宫，迦勒底也能多一条生路。如果你没有其他的事情，小机器人的欢迎仪式就拜托你了，我还要去让图灵准备一下。你自己注意些，福尔摩斯先生。”艾恩交代完事情，便转身离去，留下一个瘦削的背影。

白色的城堡与企业曾在旅途中见过的城堡没有任何不同之处，内部的装潢与外墙一样以白色为主色调。这里所有的一切仍然保持着人类离开之前的样子：雕刻着精致花纹的桌椅和大门；大堂里放置在阶梯高台上的王座；仍然洁净和柔软的寝具。似乎所有的东西都像是被封在了时间的胶囊里一样，纤尘不染，寂静无声。这里像是核事故之后的普里皮亚季，不同的是，普里皮亚季早已在被时光遗弃的角落里布满了尘埃，而这里依旧端庄大气。不过要说废墟，也不是，城堡干净得不像话。没有积攒多年的灰尘，没有安家的蛇鼠虫蚁，没有盘根错节的蜘蛛网，就像是有什么看不见的人一直生活在这里一样。

企业小心翼翼的走进一间会客室，用手摸了一下床头的木雕花纹，在逐一扫描房间中的各种装饰，不出意外，和之前所有的地方一样不存在任何异常。至此，她才明白为何这个结界只进不出。如果说第一层迷宫是普通的结界加幻术，第二层就是一个时间静止的固有结界，在这一层迷宫中，食物不会腐坏，物品也不会腐朽。

既然这里的时间不会流动，那让它流动，或是找到时间正在流逝的地方就是关键。然而在这里找出时间流动的地方应该就是关键了。

可是要怎么找……

她左思右想，在这里没有护城河，连天上的云都不会飘，哪儿来的流动的东西呢？

企业沮丧的坐在床上，自然的向后躺倒在上面。床很柔软，床单枕头也没有任何的异味。不知道斯塔克现在怎么样了……她暂时放弃寻找出口，躺在那儿胡思乱想起来。

时间不知过去了多久，企业睁开了眼睛，她忽然想到了一种可能性：也许工房的入口不在第二层迷宫的终点，而是在其他的地方呢？

让人陷入某种既定的思维模式中，不也是谜题的常用方法吗？

少女猛地从软床榻上跳起来，直接从房间的窗口跳了出去。她一路狂奔，冲到了第一层迷宫和第二层迷宫的交界处。两层迷宫的交界处并没有隔断，但是看不到并不能代表不存在。企业闭上双眼，全力使用自己的探测器。

探测器上果真出现了一个不明显的数值变化，她顺着那块数值波动的区域一步一个脚印的小心行走。在她走出第一千步时，覆盖着白色砂砾的地面忽然有一种下陷的感觉，企业果断的原地跳了一下，地上的空洞忽然显现了出来，紧接着她感觉自己的身体小幅度的飘了起来，随后又落回了地面。

此时，少女眼前的景象已经不再是白垩之城，而是一座规模足以和大型研究所媲美的魔术栋。

“欢迎光临，外来者。”


	11. 迦勒底招募令

“欢迎来到迦勒底。异乡来客。”

福尔摩斯看着成功找到迦勒底入口的少女，发出了由衷的赞叹，虽然看上去他依旧是那个冷静的名侦探。

企业被他说得有些不好意思，她害羞的挠挠头说：“哪里哪里，只是突然之间，来了灵感……啊，这风衣，您是……”少女定睛一看，猜出了眼前的男人是何许人也，“夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生在居然在这里吗？虽然有听说故事里的角色能够有登陆英灵之座的可能性，但亲眼见到还是觉得十分震撼啊……”

“迦勒底对你的到来并不意外，银女士。”福尔摩斯面对她说到，“跟我来吧，人类的群星将为你解答所有的疑惑。”

“我可以让我的从者也过来吗？ ”企业完全抑制不住自己的兴奋，“他肯定会很喜欢这个魔术栋的，这里一定还有其他的英灵吧！”

“当然可以，前提是你要遵守这里的规则。”

福尔摩斯将企业逮到了迦勒底的主建筑中，带她到了艾恩之前安排好的会客室。按照来自大英帝国的老牌资产阶级贵族的作风，会客室的茶几上准备了这个时代没有的精致点心：司康饼、白面包三明治、奶油蛋糕和马卡龙，以及散发着清新香气的花草茶。所有的食物全部整齐的盛放在洁白光滑的骨瓷制餐具上。

整个会客室的风格则是极简的白，除了桌椅和绿植，没有任何多余的、赘肉般的装饰品。不只是会客室，整个迦勒底都给人一种极简的感觉，这个时代绝不会有这样的审美风格，这种风格是信息时代被冗余的数据和爆炸的信息包裹的人类才会欣赏并加以实践的。

会客室中已经有人在等了，那人看上去不像是人类，倒像是科幻小说里的义体人。企业在离门较远的那张长沙发上坐下，这时，她才看清了这位“义体人”的真正面貌：一位棕色短发的男性，端坐在白色的布艺沙发上；他的躯体被黑色的金属覆盖，其上散步着淡蓝色的发光二极管，依照一定的节律发着流动的光，就像是能够透过皮肤窥见血液循环一样；幸好他的脸部还覆盖着皮肤，让他看上去不至于太恐怖。

企业首先郑重的做了自我介绍：“您好，我敬爱的‘父亲’艾伦·图灵。我是海雾战舰企业号，隶属雾之舰队亚美利加西太平洋舰队第58特混舰队。”这是她来到这个时空后第一次对他人做出如此详细的自我介绍，总算是有些熟悉的感觉回到她的身边了。

图灵对眼前这位基于他理念的存在并没有感到震惊或是欣慰，只是如同对待一个普通的少女一样回应她：“你好，来自未来的人工智能企业号。我想你应该知道我的名字，我是艾伦·图灵。你像其他人一样叫我图灵就好了。这是迦勒底准备的招待茶点，虽说现在已经入夜，不过享用美味的心情从不会被时间影响。”

“感谢各位的招待，我进入这座工房并非恶意，我来到这里的原因，乃是海雾舰队在西历2055年观测到了特异点。因此，我希望清楚这座工房建立的目的，以及这里为何会有如此数量的无御主从者聚集。”企业直接挑明了她的来意，凭借直觉，她认为在这样的情况下隐瞒真实意图没有任何好处。

图灵伸出手示意她喝茶，企业点点头表示同意，尝了一口骨瓷茶杯里散发着清新香气的茶水。“很不错啊。”她评价说，“我的数据库中并没有这种茶的数据，这种花草茶应该是用这里特有的植物制作的吧。”

图灵并没有说茶是什么做的，而是直接回答了企业的问题：“特异点的存在是必然的，因为失去戒指的索伦选择了一条与众不同的道路。在努美诺尔帝国沉入大海，伊兰迪尔与仍然信仰维拉的忠贞派回到中土之前，就已经有一批来自帝国的魔术师登陆了。他们制造了最早的圣杯系统，企图通过这台‘万能的许愿机’达到奇迹的‘终极’。”

“魔术师不需要信仰什么神明或奇迹，他们就是奇迹本身。而他们追逐的‘终极’就是这份力量的源头，来自虚空之境的秘火。独一之神将秘火送入虚空之境，秘火在虚空之境中不断燃烧，物质宇宙‘一亚’由此诞生。秘火是伊露维塔独有的创造之力，魔术师们坚信这份力量来自祂的创造。”

“但魔术师并不信仰伊露维塔和祂创造的一切，不论是埃努、精灵还是他们本身。”企业说到，“ **_主都知道，主不在乎。_ ** 在瓦尔哈拉，英雄们用功绩和接受死亡的命运换来了无尽的美酒与食物。我相信神不会想看到这样的东西。”

图灵对企业的看法很是赞同，不过这位稀世天才向来不太擅长表露内心的想法，他只是平静的说出自己的夸奖：“是的，伊露维塔创造人类时给予了他们一件特殊的礼物——死亡。人类的命运不受埃努的大乐章束缚，他们得以拥有创造未来的力量。我们能够以如此姿态回到现世就是拜伊露维塔的赠礼所赐，不过埃努和精灵似乎并不觉得这样的事情是好事。”

企业笑道：“埃努与精灵无法违抗创造自己的独一之神，可祂却给予了人类违抗祂的‘可能性’，作为至高的神明，不可能不清楚这一点。人类总想证明自己拥有神的力量，却从来只能证明自己的愚蠢。”

图灵也喝下一口清香的茶水，说：“大圣杯需要六十年左右的时间来积蓄力量，而开启圣杯的钥匙就是从者的灵魂，这就是圣杯战争的由来，我想你应该清楚这个。不过接下来才是重点，在埃西铎抢走魔戒之后，索伦发现了那些魔术师们遗留下来的资料。他借助自己身为迈雅的智慧和力量将大圣杯转移到了魔多境内，又将圣杯战争的规则从七名从者与御主的战争更改为一百二十八名御主的大乱斗，当胜利者走到圣杯面前时他会询问冠军是否会为他使用这万能的许愿机，如果不从就会将对方直接抹杀。”

企业略略思考了一下，胜利的御主被抹杀，从者也可以借由圣杯连接地脉或根源来获得魔力，或者从者直接许下愿望，那么……

“御主直接被杀死，从者就不能继续许愿吗？如果链接根源的话，从者不是可以留在现世吗？而且，为什么索伦自己不参与进圣杯战争中呢？”企业问出了自己心中最大的疑问，或许作为普通人的御主在迈雅面前不堪一击，但从者可不是简单的角色。

“圣杯只能使用一次，御主许下愿望是一次，而从者链接根源也算一次。而且，从者是不能许下愿望的，即使从者进入圣杯内部也无法使用圣杯的许愿机能，为了防止人类史不被破坏。而且，从者只有触碰圣杯才能获得力量，你认为他们的御主会让他们这么做吗？”

“而且，你认为索伦没有正式使用圣杯的原因是什么？在迦勒底成立之前，他没有实体来承载强制命令从者所需要的令咒；而迦勒底成立之后，他即使能够拥有形体，维持形体也需要耗费巨大的魔力，虽说将英灵召唤到现世主要是依赖大圣杯的魔力，但是他现在自顾不暇，哪还有余力去参与其中？对索伦来说，替死鬼始终是最省力的一个计谋。”

图灵的话让企业一下子明白了这里为何会成为从者聚集的工房，英灵作为保护人类的力量、人类史的倒影，也必然要承担延续人类发展的责任，若是再放任索伦继续作恶，那后果就是人们根本没有机会找到至尊魔戒并将其销毁。

既然无法依赖御主，也无法使用圣杯，那就靠自己吧，依靠他们生前在世界上留下的东西。

少女略作思考，既然自己有任务在身，那么多一个获得消息的渠道也不坏，而且总算是有了一个合适的港口，只是……

“想让我加入也不是不可以，我会对外保密关于这里的一切，也会竭尽全力的为你们作战，并且将把战舰提供给你们作为技术支持。不过相应的，你们也需要告知我我所需要的情报。”

图灵站起身，对企业伸出手说道：“好的，企业小姐，欢迎你加入人理延续保障机关菲尼斯·迦勒底。我是这里的科研部长艾伦·图灵，接下来等你的从者到来之后还需要去人事部和幕僚长那里报到和登记信息，如果一切顺利，那么恭喜你正式成为这里的一份子。”


End file.
